Finding the Beauty in the Ugliest of Situations
by Iliketowritestories123
Summary: Beca Mitchell is kidnapped after a fight with her father and she finds herself thinking about a lesson her mother once taught her: Find the beauty in ugly situations. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Y'all I just wanted to write this story let me know if I should do a sequel or something for it after I finish writing Infamous. For the record I've already finished writing this story.**

"I'm so tired of being bossed around by you. I'm seventeen I don't get why I can't go to that party. It's spring break and my mom would've let me go!" Beca Mitchell shouts at her dad. She doesn't even necessarily want to go to that party she just wants to stick it to her dad that he's not in charge of her.

"You're mom isn't here is she?" Her dad shouts back. "If she was I wouldn't have to deal with this."

" _This_? Wow." Beca laughs sardonically. "I guess I would just be a 'this' to you because if I was anything remotely close to being your daughter maybe you wouldn't have walked away from me and my mom!"

Her dad sighs in a way that says he's way above fighting with a teenager who wouldn't possibly understand, "Beca please be reasonable, you know that's not what I meant."

Beca couldn't take it, she storms out of the kitchen, grabbing her jacket on the way out and slamming the door shut behind her.

The night is cool for spring and eerily quiet, she pulls out her phone and texts her best friend Jesse Swanson. **I'll be at that party. See you in twenty.**

She puts her phone away even though it buzzes with a response from Jesse and shoves her hands into the pocket of her ripped denims. Her army green bomber jacket not doing much in the way of keeping her warm.

Beca gets an off feeling like, maybe she shouldn't of left the house during a fight. She shakes it off. She's just being paranoid. By the time she gets back home her dad will be over it. If he's not she'll apologize. There's only a few more months until she's out of that house for good anyway.

And then suddenly thwack to the back of her head and the only thing Beca feels is her face pressed against the cool pavement of the sidewalk.

Beca comes to an hour, a day, month, year later? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she sitting in some place that's cold and dark. Her hands are tied to what feels like a wooden post behind her and her feet are tied together. And her mouth is gagged.

She feels a warm, wet towel being pressed to her left cheek. For a second Beca finds herself leaning into the touch. Then she remembers that she's tied up and probably shouldn't be feeling relaxed at all. She struggles and strains against the ties but it doesn't budge.

"Quit struggling."

Beca freezes, she knows that voice. She knows, she knows that voice. But who does it belong to.

Her eyes strain in the dark of the room (she's guessing she's in a room) to meet cerulean almost luminescent eyes.

Whoever it is moves away from Beca's line of sight and then a small lamp just enough to illuminate the area there in without it being to bright is switched on.

Beca see's grey concrete walls. A creepy metal table. A few chairs.

Beca sees auburn hair curled to perfection. Sun kissed skin and those cerulean eyes.

Oh. My. _God_.

Chloe Beale stands looking equally as shocked to see Beca.

Chloe fucking Beale. The girl was a sophomore when Beca was a freshmen. She graduated last year and had apparently gone to Barden University to become a doctor. She was popular, the kind of girl every one had a tiny crush on, including Beca. Except Beca had more than just a tiny crush. Chloe was sweet, beautiful and just...but it didn't matter because Beca never thought the girl would even talk to her and she was right.

Well until now, because Chloe Beale has kidnapped her. It's insane, too insane to even think about.

"Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" Beca asks but the cloth in her mouth muffles the word. Beca pulls at her ties.

Chloe crouches so she's at Beca's level and then pulls the gag out of her mouth letting it drop around her neck.

"What the fuck?" Beca spits. "You _kidnapped_ me? What did I even do to you? Yeah maybe I stared you a little too long when you would stand in the cafeteria's food line but that's hardly a reason to kidnap someone!"

"What?" Chloe gives her a confused look. And Beca pulls against her ties again. "Will you stop! _I_ didn't kidnap you...I guess my dad did."

Beca laughs incredulously, "you guess? You fucking _guess_ your dad did!? What the hell Chloe, I'm tied up in a room and you guess your dad did? Your dad definitely fucking _did!_ "

"Shut up!" Chloe presses a hand to Beca's mouth. Beca's heart stupidly beats a thousand times faster. "Do you want my dad to come down here and knock you out again?"

" _Again_?" Beca squeaks, moving her lips against Chloe's long fingers. Beca pulls against the ropes on her wrist, it's starting to sting. Now that she thinks of it her whole face is stinging and her body aches.

"If I move my fingers do you promise not to yell again?" Chloe asks softly.

Beca just slumps against the wooden post as her response.

"Good." In favor of crouching, Chloe sits down crossed legged in front of Beca. Beca looks blankly at her. She's wearing a grey sweatshirt and leggings.

She's hot and Beca's finally alone in a room with the only crush she's ever had but she just wants to go home and tell her dad she's sorry for being such a bitch. Beca shakes her head slightly, never in a million years would she ever have thought she'd want to be with her dad.

"Will you just let me go?" Beca asks, feeling immensely tired all of sudden.

Chloe shakes her head, "my dad would kill me."

"But if I die its okay, right?" Beca shakes her head.

"My dad wouldn't kill you, don't worry."

Beca just can't, "don't worry? Oh please, why would I be worried right now? I'm just fucking tied up in a room with a girl who's probably a psychotic bitch because she's totally fine with helping daddy kidnap fucking random teenagers. Are you a fucking psychotic?"

Chloe takes a deep breath and for a second Beca's afraid that she may actually be, "I'm not okay with this. I didn't even know my dad had this place! I didn't know he kidnapped people!"

"Then why the fuck are you helping him?" Beca kicks her legs out but Chloe's just out of reach. When her legs hit the ground, a sharp jolt of pain travels through Beca making her involuntarily yelp out.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, Beca's not sure if it's genuine but there's concern in her voice.

Is this girl stupid? Beca is not okay. She hurts everywhere and she wants to go home. She never wants to see or even think about Chloe ever again.

"I'm not helping him. I'm taking _care_ of you. If one of my dad's goons do it they'll kill you for sure." Chloe takes the small towel out of a white bucket of water and puts it on Beca's face again.

"You know your dad has goons but you didn't know he kidnapped people?" Beca asks.

"This probably has to do with the mayor."

"The mayor? What the fuck do _I_ have to do with the mayor?"

"Do you always swear?"

"Do you always kidnap people?" Beca shoots back.

"Like I said I didn't kidnap you, my dad did. And as for why my dad chose you, I'm guessing it's because you were closest and you're a citizen of Barden which the mayor is supposed to care about." Chloe drops the towel in the bucket again.

"The mayor doesn't care about me! If you're dad wanted his attention why didn't he just take the mayors son?" Beca tries to move out of Chloe's reach but it's pointless.

Chloe puts a hand on Beca's chin to hold it steady and wipes the towel across her forehead, "probably because I dated him."

Beca jerks her head back slamming it into the post behind her. Her vision gets blurry and she feels hot thick liquid run down her neck.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Chloe asks, gently pushing Beca's head forward so she can assess the damage.

"Yes."

Chloe looks at her like she's lost.

And then Beca realizes something, "you don't know my name do you?"

Chloe opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Beca lets out a humourless laugh, "you're Chloe Evelyn Beale. You're 19. You're best friend is Aubrey Posen, though I don't see why. Aubrey is a condescending bitch and well you're..." Beca laughs again. "You're not any better. Now I see it, you are both fucked up right, that's why you're friends. You go to Barden University and you're studying to become a doctor."

"Are you a stalker?"

"I'm tied up in _your_ basement or wherever the fuck I am and that's what you ask me?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and moves close to Beca pressing the towel against the back of her head.

Chloe face is less than an inch away from Beca but the only thing Beca feels is angry.

"Will you tell me your name?" Chloe asks, her breath's hot on Beca's face.

Beca feels like she's going to throw up, "kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Chloe says, still not moving her face away from Beca's.

"If you don't know my name the mayor won't either so I'm as good as dead, just fucking kill me." Beca spits.

"No."

"But only because you're daddy will get mad at you right?"

Chloe sighs, "what's your name?"

"Fuck you," that's something Beca never thought she'd ever say to Chloe Beale.

"Fine be stubborn." Chloe gets up. "Not that you owe me anything but please don't kill yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"You're leaving?" Beca hates herself for sounding so needy.

"Suddenly you want me here?" Chloe crosses her arms.

"You're right, never mind." Beca smiles a big, wide, fake smile and blood trickles down from the reopened split in her lip. "Go live your pretty life while taking mine away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're name is Beca Ashlyn Mitchell."

Beca looks up, she's exhausted. She didn't sleep a wink last night?..day? This stupid room doesn't give away anything. It could of been days since Chloe came down here but Beca doesn't think so.

"You're 17. You're a senior in high school. You've been suspended twice both for picking fights with Bumper Allen. You wear a lot of plaid and a lot of black. You're best friend is Jesse Swanson. You're allergic to pollen. You DJ'ed at my prom and the last prom. And you want to produce music when you grow up." Chloe crouches in front of Beca with a smug grin.

Beca smirks lazily, "what're you a stalker?"

Chloe laughs but her grin fades quickly, "did you sleep at all last night?"

Beca lifts her shoulders slightly, "didn't have my night light."

"Beca."

"Just because you a read a file on me doesn't make me hate you any less."

"I'm the only one keeping you alive right now!"

"I want to die!" Beca yells. "Kill me!"

"Beca, stop."

"I'll kill you all!" Beca screams. "Let me fucking go!"

Chloe looks panicked, "Beca _please_."

Then a door opens and the light streaming through is so bright that even with her eyes screwed shut, Beca feels like she's going to pass out. Maybe she shouldn't of hit her head so hard.

When Beca does open her eye a burly guy in a dark blue, pin stripe suit is standing in front of her. His red hair is cut in a military buzz and he has neatly cut beard. The guys whole look gives Beca the shivers.

He lifts his buff arm and brings it down on Beca's face. The whole area burns with pain. Beca literally has to fight to stay conscious.

"Daddy stop!" Beca hears Chloe yell.

Beca throws up.

"Sweetheart, I told you to keep her quiet."

Chloe steps in between Mr Beale and Beca, "I promise it won't happen again."

Mr Beale gives Chloe a look and Beca wants to throw up again but keeps it in, "are you sure you want to take care of this girl? I can get one of my men to do it."

"No! I want to," Chloe basically pleads. "Please?"

"It's Saturday, wouldn't you rather spend the day outside, I just added money in your account. You could go shopping?" Mr Beale suggests.

 _It's Saturday,_ Beca thinks. _Okay so it's only been one night since I've been kidnapped...I think_.

She can't remember clearly.

"Yes daddy, I'm sure." Chloe nods rapidly, like she's trying to convince her father with her head bobs.

Beca throws up again.

Mr Beale makes a noise of disgust, "alright. Make sure you feed her and shower her, she smells weird. I'll be back at 2300."

He kisses Chloe's forehead, "if she gets annoying I've left a syringe with the right of amount of stuff in it to knock her out for a day. If she dies get uncle John to remove the body and we'll have to find another one."

With that, Satan in a suit leaves the room.

Chloe rushes to Beca's side completely unfazed by the vomit everywhere.

She gently picks Beca's head up, the room swings in circles, "look at me."

Beca tries to get her eyes to focus on Chloe's. She opens her mouth to tell Chloe she can't focus but shuts it when her mouth fills with metallic tasting liquid.

"Beca, I think you have a concussion." Chloe states calmly. She takes a clean towel and holds it to Beca's nose to stop the bleeding. The scary thing is that Beca can't feel any pain at all. Her eyes start to drift shut but is woken up by Chloe's fingers tapping her cheek. "Stay up okay? I need to make sure you're brain is not deteriorating."

"You're so hot when you talk medical to me," Beca mutters sarcastic and lazy.

Chloe smiles slightly, her eyes looking into Beca's with concern. When Beca's finally connect Beca swears she hears the slightest hitch come from Chloe.

"What's your mom's name?"

Beca squints her eyes confused at the sudden question, "what?"

"What is your mother's name, Beca?"

"Ella Mitchell." Beca doubts that she'd ever forget her mom's name, concussion or otherwise.

"I wish I could take you to a hospital," Chloe sighs, starting to mop up Beca's vomit.

"You can. Call the police, please." Beca begs. "They'll protect you from him. Hell, if you let me out _I'll_ protect you! Let me go."

"Beca, you don't get it." Chloe sighs. "My dad could never kill me. He'll find you, even under witness protection program and he'll kill you and everyone you love if you get out before he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"Something from the mayor."

"What? What from the mayor?"

"I don't know!" Chloe says, frustratingly. "You're dad's out there making a huge deal trying to find you. A lot of people are looking for you, you'll be okay."

Beca heart grows. Her dad is looking for her. He loves her enough to make a big deal about finding her. Beca could die happy. No she couldn't she has to apologize...for what? She can't remember right now.

"Are you afraid you'll go to prison?" Beca asks.

Chloe shakes her head, "my dad will keep me out of it. He loves me too much. Plus I'm helping you. That's not illegal."

"Keeping me here is!"

"I won't go to prison."

"Lucky you," Beca sighs.

"Beca," Chloe crouches back down in front of Beca. "I promise I won't let you die. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"Okay." Beca nods, her eye lids suddenly feel heavy.

"No Beca," fingers tap Beca's cheeks again. "Stay here, okay?"

"Okay," but her eyes shut again.

Tap tap, "tell me a story Becs."

Beca swallows, "I was in the library last year cramming for my chemistry test I had the period after and you and Aubrey walked in. You were wearing a...I don't remember but it was pretty. Everything you wore was pretty."

Chloe blushes slightly.

Beca's too drowsy to comprehend anything beyond the memory, "Aubrey was being a bitch to Benji. That really shy boy who's with that pretty but clumsy girl...um.."

"Emily?" Chloe asks, trying to fill in Beca's blanks.

"Yes. Yeah Emily. She was a freshmen. Anyway I saw the way he was practically shaking from whatever Aubrey told him. But then you told Aubrey something. And she walked away...and then you spoke to Benji. And I was ready...so ready to like punch you out if you were going to be rude to him..." Beca nods off, only to be woken up by Chloe again.

"You were going to punch me?"

"I wouldn't of...I didn't have to because whatever you said to Benji made him smile. And I thought how nice you were."

Chloe frowns, "were? As in past tense?"

Beca nods, "you're a bitch."

Chloe sighs, "because I'm keeping you here?"

Beca shakes her head which she immediately regrets when the room shakes with her, "no because your prom night."

"What happened then?" Chloe scoots over right next to Beca to clean her face.

"I'd brought my own liquid confidence, guess they weren't frisking music personnel because I got away with having it. I got drunk and walked up to you. I don't remember what I said but you laughed in my face and Aubrey shoved me so hard I bruised my tailbone." Beca mumbles. "Waddled like a penguin for a week."

Chloe moves the cloth over Beca's face, "I don't remember much of that night."

"Me neither but I could never forget you."

Chloe's cheeks redden, "why do you say that like its a bad thing?"

"Because it's like trying to bag a one of those puffy pink clouds that come out when there's a storm somewhere." _Something pretty that comes from a disaster._ "It's impossible."

"What is?"

"Getting you."

Chloe leans in leaving less than an inch between there lips, "you have me now."

Beca moves her head away to the side slightly and drawls out, "yeah, tied up and concussed with vomit all over me."

Chloe moves back and scrunches her nose, "let me take you to shower."

"There's a shower in here?"

"Yeah, the lamp only lights up one area of this place." Chloe stands up. "I'll be right back."

Beca sighs when Chloe leaves because it reminds her that Chloe can leave. Chloe can leave whenever she wants but Beca can't. Beca is trapped.

Chloe comes right back as promised with a paper bag, a black bra and matching panties, a towel, a grey slouchy sweater and black adidas joggers.

Beca rolls her eyes, of course Chloe would bring her expensive clothes to change into.

Chloe reaches for Beca's leg ties. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I promise I won't," Beca's will to do anything dissipated when she so quickly forgave Chloe. Beca is weak.

Chloe keeps Beca's hands tied and helps her up slowly. The room wobbles and Beca throws up again narrowly missing Chloe. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's really not your fault." Chloe wraps an arm around Beca's waist and leads her to the shower. Chloe flicks on the light.

Beca looks helplessly down at her hands. Chloe unties them.

Beca turns to look at Chloe who's leaned against the wall just watching her, "are you just going to watch me undress?"

"Oh please, I'm going to be a doctor. I'll be seeing much worse things than you naked." Chloe says, an amused smile on her lips.

" _Okay_..." Beca strips with a lot of effort and winces. She turns on the shower and the spray immediately hits her with warm water. A moan escapes Beca's lips.

Chloe's pretty sure she's soaked through her charcoal blue, sweat shorts at the sound.

Completely unaware Beca continues to clean herself. She looks on the tile floor and sees that the water coming off of her is a mute red color from all the cuts. When she reaches for the shampoo bottle she finds that it's not there.

She doesn't get a chance to open her eyes and see where it is because she feels another set of hands gently lathering her hair for her. Beca turns to face Chloe who's hands are still in Beca's hair. She's no longer wearing her the grey t-shirt she had this morning. Instead she's standing an inch away from Beca clad in a baby pink bra and her sweat shorts.

Beca involuntarily moans again. Chloe's eyes drop to Beca's lips and her hands fall around Beca's neck. Beca grabs the drawstrings on Chloe's shorts pulling her closer so that she's under the spray and the only thing not touching is their lips.

"You have me now," Chloe whispers.

Beca just moves forward a little and connects their lips. Chloe immediately kisses back. Beca's tongue slides across Chloe's bottom lip and an unplanned moan erupts out of her and Beca slides her tongue in. They explore each other's mouths until Chloe craves more and runs her hands up in to Beca's hair.

Beca jerks back at the touch. The pain almost makes her pass out, "shit."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, her voice soaked in concern.

Beca shakes her head and puts a hand against the wall to keep herself stable.

"I'm sorry," Chloe apologizes, "I forgot-"

"That I'm your captive?" Beca interrupts.

"Your not my captive." Chloe frowns. "Come on, let's put your clothes on."

Chloe leaves Beca to go get a change of clothes while Beca dresses in the clothes Chloe brought for her. Her mind reeling from the kiss. It was incredibly sexy but it ended as if God was saying don't forget where you are.

Beca throws up again, thankfully not on her freshly cleaned self.

She doesn't even believe in God.

Chloe comes back wearing Beca's jacket, the grey t-shirt and a black pair of the same sweat shorts she had on earlier. Beca smiles at her, she smiles back.

"Did you throw up again?" Chloe frowns, taking Beca's face in her hands. Beca's nose is bruised, she has a split lip and there's dark circles under her eyes but she's still...beautiful.

Beca nods feeling the room shake, "I think I'm concussed."

"Yeah I know baby," Chloe rubs her thumbs on Beca's cheeks still cupping her face. "Come on, let's sit back down."

They go back to the wooden post but Chloe doesn't tie Beca up. Instead she sets up a tiny box tv. They watch the news because it's the only channel that works.

Beca sits crossed legged and Chloe puts her head in Beca's lap.

Beca plays with the redhead's curls. Drawing circles with her finger on Chloe's scalp.

A picture of Beca's face pops on the screen. It's the one she took recently, her high school grad photo for the yearbook. She's smiling with all her teeth holding the fake diploma.

The lady goes on to describe her and the situation. They watch in silence as the mayor stands behind a podium heavily covered by bodyguards. He swears that he won't let any harm come to Beca and that he'll find out who's at the bottom of this all.

"What does it feel like knowing people are worried about my well being and you know where I am?" Beca asks Chloe. It's a genuine question, not an insult.

"I can't sleep at night." Chloe mumbles.

"Join the club."

Chloe lifts her head up from Beca's lap and runs her finger down the bridge of Beca's bruised nose and traces the outline of Beca's lips before placing a light kiss on them.

"I'm going to help you escape."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later...

Beca smiles when the door opens revealing Chloe dressed in a black pullover hoodie and black leggings. Her hair is in a ponytail with a few strands messily sticking out on either side of her head.

"Hey," Beca tilts her head up to meet Chloe's lip.

"Hey Becs," Chloe grins at the brunette. "This is the day we've been waiting for."

"I'm kind of nervous," Beca admits.

"Awe, _baby_ ," Chloe pulls Beca into a side hug after untying the brunette's restraints. "Should we go over the plan again?"

The last two days had been spent, split between planning the perfect way to simultaneously free Beca and get evidence that'll put Mr Beale away for more than just kidnapping and making out with each other.

"No," Beca lays her head in Chloe's lap and stretches her legs out. Everything in her screams with protest but Beca ignores the pain. "It's been drilled in my brain."

The plan: When Mr Beale comes to check on Beca which is usually around 11pm, (also the time all his goons are gone) Beca will have the syringe that will knock him out in her hand. She'll stab him with it. Beca and Chloe'll will run to Chloe's house call the police from there since Mr Beale takes Chloe's phone away whenever she's with Beca, just in case Beca steals it. Then they'll find the room in Chloe's mansion of a house that Mr Beale keeps his plans in for when the cops arrive. Pretty simple. Chloe said she didn't want to make it too elaborate since Beca's already so weak and she doesn't want to do anything that will hurt her further.

"Are you sure you're okay with putting your dad behind bars?"

"Beca," Chloe's fingers run through Beca's hair. "Anyone that's hurt you the way he has deserves a lot worse than prison."

"Three days ago you didn't even know my name and suddenly you're choosing me over your own father? Isn't the saying blood is thicker than water?" Beca asks.

"Are you actually _defending_ him?"

"No, I'm just curious as to why you suddenly care so much about me." Beca says, Chloe's upside down to Beca but Beca can still see her thinking about the question like it's one she's been constantly asking herself.

"I guess I just had time to get to know you." Chloe says, her fingers playing with Beca's ear lobes as she talks. "My mom always used to say that you can never expect the best things in life; I certainly didn't expect you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca raises her eyebrow, "are you saying I'm the best thing in your life?"

"You're definitely important to me. That much I know." Chloe says, leaning down and kissing Beca's forehead. "Tell me about your mom."

Beca nods and closes her eyes, "her name was Ella Mitchell. She died two years ago in a car accident when I was a sophomore. She made me the person I am today. She taught me to find the music in every aspect of my life. She's the reason I want to produce music. She taught me everything I know but she would argue the most important thing of all the lessons she ever told me is finding the beauty in even the ugliest situations."

"She sounds amazing." Chloe says after a minute of reflective silence. "I wish I could've met her."

Beca can't say she's surprised that she didn't get the typical 'I'm sorry for your lose' response that she normally does. Chloe just seems to know what Beca wants to hear, when Beca wants to be touched and when she'd rather be left alone. Beca never has to say anything, Chloe just knows. Beca's thrilled about that because she's never been one for words anyway.

So yeah, these past five?...Beca thinks days have been absolute hell. Beca only ever thinks about going home and apologizing for being so ungrateful to the people that love her and how people ever survive being kidnapped alone. But on the flips side it's kind of been good to. Beca's really got to know Chloe and she can already tell that their connection runs deep.

Before Beca knows it she's drifting in and out of sleep. Beca only sleeps with Chloe around, she won't admit it but she's too afraid to sleep at any other time.

Beca doesn't know how long she's slept for when she hears Chloe softly say into her ear, "get up Becs, you should eat something."

Beca yawns and sits up turning to face Chloe, "I'm not hungry."

Chloe frowns, that's definitely not a good sign. Maybe Beca's injuries are getting to her. "Only half a bagel."

"You eat Chlo', I'm fine." She gives Chloe a thumbs up and then rubs the sleep out of her eyes. When she catches Chloe worriedly staring at her she questions the redhead, "why are you staring at me like that?"

"Beca, you need to eat something otherwise I'm not going to feel confident that you can handle your own down here with my father tonight." Chloe says sternly and then sweetly adds, "please baby, for me?"

Beca tries to hide her smile, "are you trying to 'baby' me into eating?"

"Only if it works..." Chloe smiles, her cheeks slightly red.

"Fine, throw me the bagel." Chloe passes the paper bag with a cream cheese bagel in it. Beca takes is and smirks, "happy?"

Chloe just smiles and kisses Beca lightly on the lips. They eat in silence. Chloe's friends have been pretty pissed that she's always at home during their spring break but Chloe doesn't care as long as she knows Beca's safe.

"So Becs, what's the plan when you get out of here?" Chloe asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to apologize to my dad and Sheila and then watch a trillion movies with Jesse, Amy, Benji and Emily." Beca says, around the piece of bagel that's in her mouth.

"So I'm not in any of that, is that supposed to mean something?"

Beca swallows, "I just figured now that you don't have to constantly take care of me you'd want to hangout with Posen or something."

"Yeah I do but..." Chloe laughs sudden and sardonic. "I forgot you're just a high schooler. You obviously don't want to be tied down with a serious relationship at seventeen."

"Chloe breathe for a second," Beca shuffles closer until there knees touch. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you back in freshman year. Now that I have you why would I be stupid enough to lose you?"

Chloe's surprised...that's all Chloe can comprehend.

"I like you Chloe, like a lot, in case you haven't noticed and when I get out of here, I'm going to take you out on a date and prove that I am serious about this...about you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me." Beca smiles at the redhead.

Chloe doesn't though, instead she straddles Beca's thighs and pulls the paper bag out of Beca's hand.

"Do I need to remind you that you were practically begging me to eat and now you're taking my foo-" Chloe shuts Beca up by sliding her tongue into her mouth, their lips pressing together a second after.

"Oh I still want you to eat..." Chloe whispers, her lips just barely touched Beca's with every word. "...just something else."

Blood floods to Beca's face and she's as red as the hair currently curtaining her face.

Chloe giggles, "you're too easy."

Beca just looks at Chloe. Chloe's not sure if Beca's face reads petrified or turned on but either way Chloe's a women that knows what she wants and gets it.

So she reattaches her lips to Beca and Beca surprises her when she pulls Chloe closer by tugging her hair. Chloe keeps her hands on either side of Beca's face to avoid touching any of her cuts or bruises.

Beca kisses along her jaw, down her throat and grunts when Chloe's sweater gets in the way. Chloe lifts her arm allowing Beca to take it off. Then Beca's mouth is right back on her skin, licking, kissing and sucking.

" _God_ Bec-"

"Chloe Evelyn Beale!" The booming voice of Mr Beale causes them to jump apart.

 _Fuck_.

Beca stands up way too quickly and stumbles a bit. Mr Beale's face is red with anger and he strides towards Chloe who looks absolutely shocked. She's still on the floor. Her eyes are open wide and her bra clad chest moves up and down as she tries to catch her breath.

"D-dad..." Chloe mumbles.

Mr Beale raises his arm up like he's about to slap her so Beca lunges at him and they go crashing into the metal table.

Beca lands on top of Mr Beale so she takes the opportunity to punch him in his perfectly chiseled face a few times. There's blood so much so that Beca can't tell if it's coming from his face or her knuckles. Or both.

Mr Beale struggles against Beca. He's trying to reach something. Beca's eyes widen in realization. The syringe.

"Get off me you stupid bitch." Mr Beale grunts. Beca finds herself wanting to laugh at how 'teenager' it sounded. The feeling quickly disappears when Mr Beale manages to free his hand and punch Beca in the jaw.

"Fuck," Beca's eyes roll to the back of her head. She loses balance for a few crucial seconds and Mr Beale shoves Beca off of him.

He's on all fours, feeling with his hand for the syringe. He makes a guttural when he gets it.

Chloe rushes forward and knocks it out of his hands. For few minutes both Beale's scramble after the rolling needle.

Beca's recovered enough to crawl forward and kick Mr Beale in the ribs forcing him down on his side. Chloe grabs the needle and plunges it in her fathers neck, pressing down and watching the clear liquid empty into his vein.

Beca crawls over to where she'd thrown Chloe's sweater and throws it at her. Chloe catches it and puts it on. She grabs Beca's jacket and puts it on as well.

Beca gets up breathing hard pulling Chloe along with her. She stops only for a second to grab a baseball bat. They run out of the cellar. Beca's blinded by the natural brightness it takes a minute to adjust, Chloe tugs her towards those house.

When Beca can see again there ten minutes from the Beale mansion. Home free. Beca smiles a bit as they run. Beca's never felt so-

 _Shit_.

They can't catch a fucking break today. About a dozen of men dressed black with guns start coming out of the house and towards them.

"Fuck. My fathers goons."

 _Yeah, no shit Chloe_. Beca wants to say but she's still trying to catch her breath. Chloe's completely stopped clutching on to Beca's sweater so tight that her knuckles are white. She's breathing as heavily as Beca is.

Beca thinks. There's no point in running towards them. Yeah, she has a bat but she can't fight of 12 well trained men. So she grabs Chloe's hand and runs back towards the cellar. Not too far behind the cellar is thick, green forest.

They run and they run and they fucking run. When they reach the forest, they don't stop running. Beca just hopes that there's a way out of here.

They've been running for so long Beca's pretty confident they've lost the goons at least for now and if not, tough luck because is they don't stop right now Beca's pretty sure she's going to die of a collapsed lung or something.

With one glance over her shoulder at Chloe she can tell the redhead is feeling the same. So Beca stops at a base of a huge willow tree and sits down. She pulls Chloe down with her.

"I think," _deep breath_. "That we've," _deep breath_. "Lost them."

Chloe nods.

"Fuck," Beca breathes.

Chloe nods again.

Beca takes a minute to take in her surroundings. She's happy to be anywhere other than that stupid cement cellar. The sky is blue from what Beca can see through the trees. There's some clouds. The trees are thick and green. There's growth on the soft spongy dirt beneath there feet. Beca's never been in a forest like this.

"Beca?" She feels Chloe shake her shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Let me see your knuckles."

"No." Beca says. She's not in the mood to be nursed by a Beale. "Which way is out?"

"I don't know."

Beca looks at Chloe who's looking back at her like 'how am I supposed to know?'

"This is _your_ property." Beca points out.

"I don't spend time out here!" Chloe argues.

Beca rolls her eyes, "right. I forgot who I was talking to."

Chloe crosses her arms, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." Beca gets up, shrugging off Chloe's hand.

She walks forward a bit and punches the tree in front of her, ignoring the pain that shoots up her arm and the blood that spills through her fingers and down her wrist. She leans her forehead against the hard bark of the trees, feeling the grooves indent her skin.

Then she looks directly up at the sky, "I'm never going to go home, am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we rest now? We've been walking for hours." Chloe complains for the fortieth time. Yeah, her legs shake with the weight of her own exhaustion but she's mostly asking for Beca's sake. The girl has been injured severely and if all this exertion is making Chloe ache this bad it must be a thousand times worse for Beca. Even though the brunette insists she can keep going, Chloe knows she can't. It'll only worsen her condition and in extension her recovery.

"No." Beca snaps, just like all forty of the other times. "Will you shut up and keep walking?"

Chloe frowns, she knows Beca's only angry because she's tired but it still hurts, "what happened to the Beca who wanted to take me out on a date?"

"She escaped a fucking psychotic man only to be trapped in a mother fucking endless forest with his annoying ass daughter." Beca pushes a branch out of her face and continues down her path. To distract herself from the fact that she probably hurt Chloe with her words she starts to swing the baseball bat in her left hand as she walks around the forest.

"Can we not forget that I drugged my own father to save you. I was willing to put him in jail for you!" And then quietly she adds. "I don't even know if he's okay."

Beca lets out a sardonic laugh, "I knew you're still on his side."

"I'm not." Chloe scoffs, after all that she's done how can Beca even think that? "And you may not be on his side but you're definitely not on mine either."

Beca spins around causing Chloe to take a step backwards. Her back presses against a tree. Beca stares at her so intensely that Chloe feels a shiver travel through the length of her body.

"Are you done?" Beca asks. Her breath brushes against Chloe's face, making her eyelids flutter. Beca ignores the feeling in the stomach that she's getting from seeing Chloe look so vulnerable. But Beca's tired and she can't help it be mean, "sometimes I forget which one of us is still in high school."

Chloe rolls her eyes, she's about to respond when they hear the unmistakable crunching of footsteps. Beca cups her hand over Chloe's mouth and presses her body so close that if she moved her hand, they'd be kissing.

Chloe can only hear two things. 1) her heart thudding in her ears and 2) Beca's quiet breaths coming in and out.

Chloe can't help it but enjoy the feeling of Beca's chest pressing against hers. Chloe's an intimate person. She craves being touched almost as much as she craves touching Beca. The past few days have been painful, more than just physically because Beca refuses to show Chloe any affection whatsoever. The most she's gotten out of the high schooler was a squeeze of the hand.

Beca catches Chloe staring at her longingly at her and raises her eyebrows. Chloe blushes in response. Beca rolls her eyes. In Beca's peripherals she sees a man dressed in black not too far away. She moves both her and Chloe's bodies so that the tree trunk is between the man and them.

They stay like that until Beca's certain that the threat has passed. She moves the hand away from Chloe's mouth.

There so close that they're breathing the same breath and Chloe can't help the overwhelming need to feel Beca. She leans in and places a quick kiss on Beca's lip. Beca just stares at her for a moment, her expression blank. Unreadable. Then she peels herself off of Chloe and continues walking. Her grip on the bat tightened into something more defense.

Beca looks over her shoulder, "stay close, okay?"

Chloe nods, jogging forward so that she's close enough to Beca that the brunette could grab her if she needed anything.

After a few more hours of searching for a way out and a few close calls with some goons, Beca angrily throws her bat against a tree.

"I give up. Either we're walking in circles or this forest is truly fucking endless." Beca slumps down against a tree trunk looking expectantly at Chloe.

Chloe doesn't know what to say. She knows anything she does will only piss Beca off further so she just sits down next to the brunette.

Beca is confused by Chloe's silence, "what, ran out of words or something?"

"Whatever I say isn't good enough so I figure, what's the point." Chloe shrugs, hating how needy she sounded.

"Chlo', I didn't mean to make you feel like that. What you say is important. I just...I'm mad because I thought I was finally going to go home today, ya know?" Beca swivels her head that's leaning against the trunk towards Chloe. Beca knows she's been neglecting Chloe but she kinda wants to go home as soon as she can and this forest is just pissing her off.

Chloe leans her head against Beca's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I should of grabbed my phone before we left. We were just in such a hurry and my dad..."

"There probably wouldn't be any signal here anyway," Beca consoles even though she's thinking that Chloe _should_ have brought her phone.

"We'll find a way out." Beca promises. Currently she doesn't have high hopes but she prays her friends and family and now Chloe's friends will look for the two of them. "There's got to be an end somewhere."

Beca stands up and offers her hand down for Chloe, "come on Beale, the less we rest the quicker we'll get out of here and the quicker I can heal up and take you on that date."

Chloe accepts Beca's hand and they walk with their fingers intertwine letting go only so Beca can wipe her sweaty palms against her pants or hit a branch with her baseball bat to get it out of the way.

Chloe's lost in her thoughts when she feels Beca tug at their entwined hands.

"Chlo', Chlo'," Beca lets go of Chloe's hand and points straight ahead.

Chloe follows Beca's gaze until her eyes land on a long, smoothed out piece of tarmac: a road.

"A road!" Beca grins. "A _fucking_ road!"

Beca tugs Chloe so they move along quicker, until they're standing on the side of the road, "oh my god, yes! Chloe look!"

Chloe smiles and pulls Beca into a firm hug, "thank god."

"No way dude! God didn't walk all that, we did. Thank us." Then Beca smirks. "Scratch that, thank me."

"Okay ego." Chloe isn't bothered though. She's glad they got out. Even though Beca isn't saying it she looking a little _too_ pale and exhausted. Chloe knows she's starting to feel the effects of her injuries.

"We just need to like hitchhike or something..." Beca says, scratching her head. Wincing when her fingers brush against her cut. Chloe's immediately in front of her with worry in her eyes but Beca waves her off, "I'm fine."

"Isn't hitchhiking illegal?" Chloe asks.

"Well, I'm sorry but I forgot to bring my fucking car so unless you brought yours looks like we're fucking hitchhiking." Beca says sarcastically.

" _Okay_." And suddenly the apology and hand holding disappears just like that.

A dark blue car drives by about a half an hour later. Beca waves her bat in an effort to get it to stop. Miraculously it does.

The window scrolls down revealing a posh looking blonde woman, "what're you kids doing? Don't you know it's illegal to hitchhike?"

Chloe smirks smugly at Beca who shrugs.

"Look, ma'am. We're wondering if we can get a ride to the nearest police station. It's really important. Please."

The lady does a thorough once over off both the girls and nods, "I'm no uber but I'll help you out. I'm Gail Abernathy McKadden by the way."

Beca shakes her hand through the window, "I'm Beca. This is Chloe."

Beca opens the backseat door for Chloe and then slides in after her. Mrs McKadden asks why they look dirty and shaken. Beca explains what's happen to them with minimal detail. Even excluding Mr Beale's name for Chloe's sake. She knows that as much as the redhead vehemently denies it, she feels guilty about drugging her dad.

"Oh my, that's awful." Mrs McKadden says in a accent that's mixed between country folk and a posh person's. "Awh, sugar! I don't have my phone on me right now otherwise I'd let you two make a call."

"It's okay," Chloe assures, though Beca looks annoyed. "You're doing more than enough for us already."

"It's the River End way, we like to say here at River End." She laughs.

"River End?" Beca asks. Not having heard of it before. She looks at Chloe who shrugs.

"Oh you've probably never heard of it before. It's a tiny country side town off of Barden. It's where I'm from. The police station I'm taking you to is there too."

Beca nods. Ideally she'd like to go to Barden PD but she'll take it, "okay cool."

They pull up fifteen minutes later to the River End police station.

"Here we are then kids." Mrs McKadden informs them.

"Thank you so much." Chloe tells the blonde. They get out of the car and Mrs McKadden rolls down her window.

She smiles, "I hope it all works out. I'm rooting for you!"

"Thanks," Beca says with a wave. The blonde lady's caring attitude reminded her very much of her mother.

They walk into the police station and Beca lets out a sigh of relief. She immediately goes to the front desk, a brunette man is sat there going through some papers.

"Hi," Beca says getting his attention. "Can I make a call?"

"Sure."

He takes the phone and places on top of the counter. Beca dials her dad's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Beca? Oh my God! Beca where are you? Are you okay?" Her dads voice is wobbly with concern and relief.

"I'm at the River End police station, I'll explain it all later. I'm fine."

"Thanks goodness. We were all so worried. Jesse's doing himself in with guilt. He figures since he asked you to go to that party, it's his fault that you were kidnapped."

Beca shakes her head at the receiver, "no no. Tell him it's not his fault. Is he there?"

"No, I forced him to get some sleep."

"Okay dad, I miss you and I promise I'll be a better daughter." She doesn't apologize because she wants to do it in person.

"Nonsense Beca, all families fight. You're already the perfect daughter." Her dad assures.

"I love you dad. Tell Sheila too." Beca smiles to herself. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay sweetheart, we love you too. Stay safe."

Then Beca hangs up the phone. She turns to Chloe, "is there anyone you want to call?"

Chloe shakes her head, "a deputy over there said we can take a shower in the locker room."

Beca nods, "we don't have clothes though."

"It's taken care of, come on."

"Okay."

Chloe takes Beca's hand and walks over to the deputy who's standing with a bunch of clothes in her arms.

"So," the deputy smiles at them. "I got extra small for you."

She hands Beca a charcoal grey, River End PD hoodie, a white t-shirt, black joggers, white ankle socks and white sneakers.

"Thanks," Beca takes the items from the deputy hands into her own. The deputy hands Chloe the same items only a size bigger.

"Are these okay?" The deputy asks.

"Yeah," Chloe nods. "It's fine. Thank you."

The deputy waves it off saying its just her job and shows them where the showers are. They go down the brown steps where there's a locker room. They open the door and walk to the shower stalls. There's three of them, they all have white plastic shower curtains.

"Come shower with me," Chloe says stripping.

Beca freezes, despite feeling overwhelmingly tired, her heart beats fast.

"Oh come on," Chloe's fully naked now and Beca's short circuiting. Her eyes can't help but take in every inch of Chloe's toned body. Yeah, Chloe's seen Beca naked but Beca hasn't seen _Chloe_ naked. Not until right now. "Strip or do you want me to take your clothes off for you?"

Chloe's hands go to the top of Beca's pants, her fingers tickling the skin just below Beca's belly button. Beca pushes her away gently, "n-no, I got it."

When they get into the shower Chloe turns on the hot water. Beside Chloe cleaning Beca's cuts they mostly do their own thing. They're too tired to do anything else not to mention how embarrassing it would be if a cop walked in on them.

They dry off and put on their new clothes. Beca can't help but watch Chloe slide her joggers up her tone thighs and over her...Beca's cheeks turn pink from her own thoughts. She shakes it off.

Chloe's clothes fit perfectly even the shoes. Beca has to roll her pant legs up once so they don't trip her up but other than that everything else fits. Being clean and changed makes Beca feel like she's experiencing everything more vividly than before.

They're about to leave when Chloe shouts, "oh wait!"

"What is it?" Beca's immediately on the defensive. After so many close calls with the goons she can't help but be on edge.

"Relax babe," Chloe puts her hand on Beca's cheek. "I just forgot your jacket."

She puts on the army green bomber jacket over her hoodie and grins at Beca. Beca reaches behind the redhead pulling out the hood from under the jacket. They're an inch apart. Beca's eyes land on Chloe's little burst of electricity spark in her stomach.

Beca swallows and leans into Chloe. Chloe's arms immediately wrap around Beca's neck holding her close. And they kiss. The heat. The concern. And the care in it makes Chloe want to cry.

Beca pulls away when she taste salt in her mouth, "Chloe, are you crying?"

Chloe can't help it, the tears just stream down her face. Beca wipes them away with her thumbs, worried for Chloe. "Please stop crying."

"I ca-just promise me you'll never leave me, ever." Chloe knows it's a lot to ask but she needs to know. They've been through so much already and Chloe can't risk not having Beca in her life after all this is over and done with.

"I promise." Beca says no hesitation whatsoever. And then in hopes of cheering Chloe up, she joking mumbles, "clingy."

Chloe laughs and punches Beca's arm, "jerk."


End file.
